


Врач Дамира. Остров Надежды

by zalzala



Series: Врач Дамира [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Cyberpunk, Fantasy, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Islam, Muslim Character, Psionics, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala
Series: Врач Дамира [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883887





	Врач Дамира. Остров Надежды

«Когда думаешь, что ситуация не может стать ещё хуже, жизнь преподносит неприятный сюрприз», — думала Дамира. Она переодевалась в кирпичном тупичке за мусорными баками. Прежняя одежда пришла в негодность, и она телепортировала из дома блузку и юбку. Платок решила не надевать, чтобы не привлекать внимания. «Для начала надо отдохнуть, а потом думать. В спешке можно наделать ошибок», — тупичок вёл на одну из оживлённых улиц, — шли толпы людей, рядом гудела автомобильная пробка. «Итак, ситуация, если выражаться цензурно, полная дрянь». 

— Эй, красотка! А не пойдёшь ли с нами выпить? 

«ВаЛлахи, чего они ко мне привязались? Просто игнорируй их, может быть отвянут». Но парни видимо очень хотели женского внимания, потому тут же затопали за ней. 

— Девушка, а девушка, не игнорь нас. 

— А не пойти ли вам в пешее эротическое турне? 

— Чо? Куда пойти? 

Дамира выразилась коротко и понятно. 

— Эй, ты чо такая борзая? Щас мы живо из тебя дурь выбьем! 

«Нет, ребята, это я из вас дурь выбью!» — Дамира развернулась по-военному на пятках. «Сначала надо зачинщику морду расквасить, да как можно красочнее» — Дамира искусственно подняла скорость реакции и движение. Не успели хулиганы понять, что их ждёт, а она со всей силы ударила кулаком в лицо. Парень заорал дурниной, размазывая по лицу кровь из сломанного носа. «Выглядит мерзко и устрашающе. Ну и замечательно, пока они в шоке, отправлю второго в больницу!» — и пнула коленом в живот. «Прямо в селезёнку» — бузотёр сложился пополам, скорчившись от боли на асфальте, «что ж, последний мигом утратил боевой дух и хочет бежать. Помашем ему ручкой». Дамира сделала угрожающий выпад, и тот на самом деле умчался, сверкая пятками. 

— А вы чего уставились? Раз раньше не вмешивались, то и сейчас незачем встревать! — и прохожие тут же предпочли сделать вид, что ничего не происходит 

«Не беги, иди быстрым шагом. Бегущий человек только привлечёт внимание. Пока сообразят, что делать, пока номер наберут, пока полиция примчится — хотя правильнее сказать приползёт — меня уже и след простыл». Дамира завернула за угол и наложила на себя морок невидимости. «Так надо было поступить изначально, и не было бы этого спектакля. Увы, стресс плохо влияет на мыслительные способности. Как же я устала... Надо отдохнуть пять минут!» — девушка присела на корточки, прислонившись к стене. 

— Девушка, вам плохо? — к ней обратился мужчина. 

«Как он меня увидел?! Я же под мороком!» — Дамира подняла руки и поняла, что она видима. 

— Нет, всё в порядке! 

Мужчина ей не поверил и не собирался уходить. Дамира пыталась встать. Ноги у неё дрожали. 

— Боюсь, что у вас точно не всё в порядке! — неожиданный самаритянин едва успел подхватить её на руки. 

***

Дамира открыла глаза. Она увидела под собой водную гладь и вопреки всем законам физики, стояла на поверхности, не проваливаясь. Она подняла глаза и поняла, что стоит посреди моря. По небу, оглашая воздух громкими криками, пролетела стая попугаев. Они двигались в направлении острова. Дамира пошла вслед за ними. Вода упруго пружинила под ногами. 

Пройдя метров двести, она наступила на золотистый песок. Остров встретил её густыми, высокими джунглями. «Где это я?» — подумала Дамира. 

— В чертогах памяти. 

Дамира оглянулась на голос. Перед ней на гранитном камне сидел огромный гиацинтовый ара. У него оперение густо-синего цвета и массивный чёрный клюв. 

— Чертоги памяти? 

— Да, это воображаемое пространство, где хранятся твои воспоминания. 

— А ты кто? 

— Я Хранитель памяти. Меня зовут Дарвин. 

— В честь Чарльза Дарвина? 

— Может быть. 

— В чём твоё предназначение? 

— Помогать тебе. 

— Интересно, чем ты мне можешь помочь? 

— Пойдём со мной. 

Дамира отправилась вслед за ним. 

— Послушай меня, Дамира. Мы результат генетического опыта и весь мир был против нас. Но мы смогли выжить и даже создать процветающую цивилизацию. Значит, и ты сможешь. 

— Или в противном случае погибнешь, — добавил новозеландский кеа, попугай темно-зелёного цвета с красными пятнами на внутренней стороне крыльев. 

— Умеешь ты обнадёжить, Зигмунд, — досадливо ответил Дарвин 

— Зато честно. 

Дамира пошла вслед за ними в зиккурат. Внутри него был настоящий птичий город с оглушительным же птичьим гвалтом. Под потолком пролетали стаи попугаев всех размеров и расцветок. 

— Тебе нужно узнать как можно больше о своём враге. Только так ты поймёшь, как его победить, — говорит Зигмунд 

— Интересно, и откуда я о нем узнаю? В Интернете, что ли прочитаю? 

— Ну почему же, есть человек, который хорошо его знает. С ним и надо поговорить. Ты знаешь, о ком речь, — ответил Дарвин. 

— Рахиль... Но как я её найду? 

— Тесла тебе поможет. Эй, Тесла, лети сюда! 

Тесла оказался зелёным волнистым попугаем с жёлтой головой. 

— Помнишь, как ты ездила к главе секретной службы? 

— Да, но меня отвезли на машине с непрозрачными стёклами! Я не знаю, где это место 

— Ничего страшного, я могу вычислить координаты, — попугайчик полетел к компьютеру и стал стремительно клевать по крохотной клавиатуре. 

— Готово, — сказал он, выведя результат на компьютер. 

— Ты должна встретиться с Рахиль и узнать всё о Рушане. 

— Хорошо. 

***

Дамира проснулась в кровати, застеленным чистым бельём. Она опустила ноги на пол, смахивая лезущие в лицо волосы. Девушка огляделась вокруг — небольшая комната, оклеенная бежевыми обоями в цветочек. Из окна, завешенного белым тюлем, лился яркий свет. 

«Ну, хоть не в больничной палате». Дамира кое-как убрала волосы в узел и пошлёпала босыми пятками в коридор. «Где-то должна быть ванная». 

— Добрый день, — приветствовал её мужчина, который вчера подобрал её на улице, — как самочувствие? 

— Пойдёт. Благодарю за помощь... И где у вас ванная? 

— Слева по коридору. 

— Спасибо. 

Из зеркала бытового шкафчика смотрело посеревшее лицо с тёмными кругами под глазами и огромным синяком на левой скуле. «Шикарный у меня вид. Хоть на тематическую вечеринку «Ведьма года». 

— Девушка, как там тебя по имени? Иди завтракать! 

— Нора... Нора Адамс, — брякнула первое, что пришло на ум. 

С кухни доносился запах свежеиспечённых блинчиков. У плиты стояла полноватая женщина с добрым лицом. 

— Э... Не хотелось бы вас стеснять... 

— Нора, ты у меня гость, а гость не должен быть голодным. Меня зовут Фредерик Бергер, а это моя жена Ребекка. 

— У меня будет просьба. Не просьба, а даже требование! Не смейте обращаться в полицию или другие правозащитные органы, от этого мне не будет никакой пользы, только вред! 

«Ну и пусть выгонят меня за грубость. Я не в тех условиях, чтобы расшаркиваться перед всеми». 

— Хорошо, Нора, я учту твою просьбу. Иногда действительно случается веский довод не идти в полицию, — сказал Фредерик. 

— Но..., — пыталась возразить жена. 

— Я сказал — веский довод, — неожиданно жёстко ответил отец семейства. 

«А Фредерик не так прост, как кажется. Хорошо, хоть добились консенсуса по этому вопросу». 

— Нора, не стой, садись уже. 

Дамира присела за стол. 

— Жена хотела отправить тебя в больницу, но я сказал, что если ты иностранка, то клиника может выставить тебе нехилый счёт за оказанную помощь. 

«В другое время я бы поругала за такое легкомыслие. Человеку в бессознательном состоянии с гематомами на голове обязательно нужно сделать КТ мозга для исключения травмы. Но сейчас бы клиника стала бы выяснять мою личность — не только для того, чтобы знать, с кого деньги стрясти. Чтобы документы оформить должным образом». 

— По правде говоря, на данный момент у меня нет ни денег, ни документов. Хорошо, что всё обошлось. 

— Нора, что с тобой случилось? Почему ты оказалась посреди улицы в таком состоянии? — запричитала Ребекка. 

— Простите, я ничего не могу вам сказать. 

— Неужто тебя муж избил?! 

Дамира оторопела, а затем мрачно заржала в голос. 

— Боже, вот если бы это было моей проблемой! 

— Определённо не муж, если она вообще замужем. Судя по сбитым костяшкам на правой руке, Нора не даст себя в обиду, — произнёс Фредерик. 

— Спасибо, было очень вкусно. Я, пожалуй, пойду. 

— Куда ты пойдёшь?! 

— Пока не знаю, куда. Сориентируюсь по ситуации. Мне нечем отблагодарить вас за помощь, и я не хотела бы обременять вас своим присутствием. 

— Нора, я не знаю, в какую ты передрягу попала, но я не выброшу тебя, как котёнка на улицу. Оставайся у нас, насколько тебе нужно. Отдохни, приди в себя, если понадобится помощь — обращайся. Нам не нужно вознаграждения, мы помогаем тебе ради божьего довольствия. 

— Вы... верующие? 

— Да, мы протестанты. Нора, мы поможем тебе. 

Дамира подняла измученный взгляд. «Мои родители. Мои бедные родители. Наверно с ума сходят от беспокойства. Как с ними связаться и не выдать себя? Интернет отпадает сразу» — её взгляд упал на воробьёв за окном. «Точно, пришлю почтового голубя. Выберу сильную и здоровую птицу и отправлю родителям. Голубь — птица не экзотическая, поэтому вычислить, откуда прилетел, будет очень сложно, если не сказать — невозможно. Конечно, моя записка вряд ли их успокоит, но другого выхода нет». 

***

Эльза Драйзер набирала номер дочери день за днём, но в ответ слышала гудки. Поначалу она сердилась на неё, за то, что она оставила свою сестру разбираться со своим горем, да ещё в такой грубой форме. Но когда Дамира не вышла на связь, члены семьи стали беспокоиться. 

— О, Аллах, лишь бы с ней не случилось ничего плохого! — молила мать. 

Медина отправилась на съёмную квартиру. Ей не открыли. Тогда она стала расспрашивать соседей, и те сказали, что не видели её уже неделю. Девушка попросила номер арендодателя и связалась с ним. Она умоляла открыть дверь, так как подозревала самое худшее. Хозяин пошёл навстречу и открыл квартиру. В ней никого не было, но видны следы запустения — толстый слой пыли, засохшая грязь на посуде в раковине, аккумулятор КПК разряжен. 

Тогда Медина помчалась в больницу. Там и узнала шокирующую новость, что Дамиру лишили лицензии врача. Марьям Валиуллова сказала, что, когда она видела коллегу в последний раз, та была в невменяемом состоянии — так сильно врезала кулаком в стену, что разбила руку в кровь. Бывший доктор могла отправиться куда угодно, и с ней могло произойти всё что угодно. 

Семья Драйзеров погрузилась в траур. Да, они обратились в полицию, и там быстро установили, что она в тот же день улетела за границу, но дальше следы терялись. Девушка будто бы испарилась в воздухе. И с тех пор никаких вестей. Родители беспрестанно молились Аллаху, чтобы он вернул их дочь или хотя бы дал знать, что она жива. 

— Папа, смотри голубь! – воскликнула Медина. 

— Чего он делает посреди гостиной? Прогони его немедля, пока он всё не обгадил! 

— К нему записка привязана. 

— Почтовый голубь? В наше-то время? — удивился Генрих и наконец-то протянул руку к птице. Голубь даже и не думал отпрянуть и позволил отвязать бумажку, после чего тут же улетел. 

«Дорогие родители, братья и сестры. Скорее всего, мой способ связи показался вам странным, но у меня нет другого выбора. Я жива и здорова. К сожалению, я не смогу увидеться с вами в ближайшее время и по правде говоря, я не знаю, когда выдастся такая возможность. Очень прошу вас, не пытайтесь найти меня. Я понимаю, что подобная весточка не может удовлетворить вас, но я правда не могу сказать больше. С любовью, ваша Дамира». 

***

Нора и Ребекка мыли посуду на кухне. Девушка вытирала тарелки полотенцем и раскладывала их в сушилку. Женщина несколько раз вздыхала, прежде чем сказать: 

— Нора... На днях к нам должна приехать наша дочь. Её зовут Дина, но она очень сердится, когда её так зовут, и требует обращаться к ней по имени Дафна. 

— Что ещё с ней не так? 

— Она может быть недовольна твоим присутствием и вести себя очень резко. 

— Ребекка, хватит ходить вокруг да около! Стерва она редкостная, уж постарайся не прибить её ненароком. 

— Как ты можешь так о своей дочери?! 

— А как она с нами может? Мне после каждого приезда хочется пойти в бар и хорошенько надраться, хотя я последние двадцать лет позволяю себе только бокал вина по праздникам. 

«ВаЛлахи, только семейных разборок мне и не хватает». 

— Хорошо, я буду звать её Дафной и вести себя вежливо. 

— Она хорошая девочка..., — вздохнула Ребекка. 

— Была, — возразил Фредерик. 

— Что? 

— Была хорошей девочкой. 

Через полчаса в прихожую вошла кареглазая блондинка среднего роста с избыточным весом. Только толстяки бывают разные — одни рыхлые, расползаются как дрожжевое тесто. Дафна же была крепко сбитой и упругой, как плотная резина. Движения у неё уверенные и резкие. Она увидела гостью и стала возмущаться: 

— Эй, товарищи, я не то чтобы часто приезжаю. Вы не могли обеспечить отсутствие посторонних в моём доме?! 

— И тебе всего хорошего, Дафна, — «радостно» пожелала Нора. 

— Знакомьтесь, это Нора Адамс, наша гостья. 

— Да плевать мне, как её зовут! Что она здесь делает? 

— Нора попала в трудную ситуацию... 

— У нас здесь не ночлежка для бомжей! Пусть валит в приют для бездомных! 

— Нора останется здесь, настолько, насколько нужно, — голосом Фредерика можно было вбивать железнодорожный костыль в рельсы. Дафна фыркнула: 

— Ладно, пускай остаётся. Все равно через пару дней она сама убежит, опережая свой собственный визг. 

Дафна нависла над Норой, ехидно сощурившись: 

— А я смотрю, ты вся такая вежливая и сдержанная, вот только в мыслях ты уже убила меня десять раз. Разве я не права? О, я вижу в твоих глазах злость. Небось, мамка уговорила не трогать меня, верно? 

«Слишком уж проницательная, для дрянной девчонки. Лучше действительно не злоупотреблять гостеприимством во избежание. Очень подозрительная эта Дафна, с ней лучше не связываться». Соперница же ткнула пальцем в направлении лица: 

— Какой шикарный синячище! 

— Тот, кто ударил меня, уже пожалел об этом. 

— Не подскажешь адрес того чувака? Я ему персональную благодарность выпишу! 

— Не знаю, где этот чувак живёт, и знать не хочу. И благодарность ему выписать не получится из-за того, что на данный момент хищные птицы расклёвывают его кишки. 

— То есть ты признаёшься в убийстве! 

— Я не говорила, что я убила его. Но то, что он мёртв, нет никаких сомнений. Пойду, прогуляюсь. 

— Давай, гуляй отсюда. Можешь не возвращаться. 

Дамира отошла на приличное расстояние и телепортировалась по указанным координатам. 

«Тесла не обманул! — удивилась она, увидев знакомое здание. Чутье говорила, что в ближайшее время она увидит Рахиль. И не ошиблась — через несколько часов она увидела выходящую из здания женщину. Скрытая мороком невидимости, Дамира села вслед за ней в автомобиль. 

— Я знаю, что ты за мной следишь. Покажись, — сказала Рахиль, когда они доехали до места назначения. 

— Я не могу показаться. 

Рахиль тут же засунула в ухо стереонаушник, чтобы со стороны выглядело, будто она разговаривает по беспроводной связи. 

— Как ты узнала, что я за тобой слежу? 

— Не забывай о том, что я профессиональный чистильщик, ко мне очень сложно подкрасться. Плюс я знаю возможности псиоников. Что тебе от меня нужно? 

— Рушан хочет убить меня. 

— А я чем могу помочь? Убить его? — съязвила киллер. 

«Она так просто не пойдёт на сотрудничество». Дамира попыталась прочитать мысли, но наткнулась лишь на чёрную стену в сознании женщины. 

— Что, не получается? — насмешливо и даже с сочувствием спросила Рахиль. 

— ВаЛлахи, как это у тебя вышло?! Неужели ты псионик?! 

— Нет, Дамира, я самый обыкновенный человек. 

— А не научишь меня? 

— Я, конечно, не буду делать из этого секрет, если ты так хочешь, но поверь мне — игра не стоит свеч. Ну, даже если каким-то образом добьёшься желаемого — от пси-удара или кирпича, прилетевшего в голову, это точно никак не спасёт. Ты можешь переместить нас в одно место? Я передам координаты. 

— Без проблем. 

Рахиль и Дамира стояли в неприметном тупичке. Рахиль сняла платок с головы и обернула вокруг шеи, приколов брошью. Затем она надела маску, нажала на кнопку, и на ней отразилось лицо без шрамов. 

— Пойдём в одно место. Разговор предстоит долгий. 

Женщины вошли в маленькое кафе и сели за столик. Рахиль подозвала официанта и сказала что-то на итальянском, но Дамира, хоть и коряво, поняла, что женщина заказала кофе и шоколадный торт. 

— Я всегда останавливаюсь здесь, чтобы заказать десерт. Они тут особенно хороши. 

— Чистильщик любит сладкое? 

— Любовь к определённым блюдам не говорит ничего ни о личности, ни о характере. Зато наследуется генетически. Мне просто интересно, понравится ли тебе то, что нравится мне. И ещё, наверняка у тебя ускоренный метаболизм, ты можешь есть что угодно, но при этом не поправляешься. 

— Верно, — вздохнула Дамира, — подружки постоянно ныли, что им стоит подышать рядом с шоколадом, так одежда перестаёт на них сходиться и постоянно требовали подарить им мою талию. Да и моя сестра после замужества начала полнеть… 

— Сестра? 

— Не надо мне напоминать, что я приёмная дочь. Я уже чётко дала понять, что может быть мы родственники по крови, но никак не по духу. Хотя... я помню случай в детском саду, когда одна девочка обижала мою сестру и я, зная, что она не умеет плавать, столкнула её в бассейн. Нет, я не собиралась её убить, но напугать до смерти. Она действительно орала как резаная. И я помню ужас в глазах воспитательницы — она действительно не понимала, откуда у моих родителей взялся такой ребёнок, особенно в сравнении с моей сестрой — она была доброй, но чего греха таить, умом не блистала. 

— Ястреб в гнезде певчих птиц. 

— Как получилось то, что я вообще родилась?! 

— Если кратко, то твоё появление на свет вовсе не результат союза двух любящих сердец. Ты дитя ненависти и насилия. Я расскажу всё как есть, чтобы у тебя не осталось вопросов. Только потом не жалуйся. 

— Рушан был женат. К несчастью, его жена была опытным образцом по созданию универсальных солдат. И мне было приказано её устранить. После её смерти Рушан был вне себя от горя и решил любой ценой отыскать убийцу. Он нашёл меня, посадил в тюрьму и пытал меня... 

Рахиль издала странный хрипящий звук, уставившись в небо невидящим взглядом. 

— Рахиль? Рахиль! — Дамира вскочила и схватила её за плечи, — давай дыши! Повторяй за мной! Вдох-выдох! 

Женщина кое-как пришла в себя. 

— От этих воспоминаний кому угодно станет плохо. Больше четверти века прошло, а до сих пор нагоняет ужас. Ты знаешь, как могут пытать псионики? При должной фантазии можно собственный разум человека превратить в концлагерь. Тогда от отчаяния я решила вызвать состояние клинической смерти во время телепатического контакта. Теперь ты понимаешь, что это практически неосуществимо — находясь в состоянии клинической смерти есть неиллюзорный шанс перейти в смерть настоящую. Хотя на данный момент подобный исход вряд ли бы меня огорчил. Но я выжила и совершила ту же ошибку, что и Рушан — надо было тогда убить тут же, а вместо этого заигралась в месть. Ты же знаешь, что можно избить человека, не сломав ему ни одной кости и даже синяков не оставить, но ощущения будут примерно такие, словно внутренние органы измолотили в фарш. Я его избила. А он схватил меня и изнасиловал, — она сказала последнюю фразу равнодушным тоном и даже отхлебнула из чашки. 

— В-высокие у вас отношения… 

— Такая любовь, аж патронов не жалко. В продолжение, следует понимать, что я всего лишь исполнитель, который подчиняется организатору. Рушан вышел на босса мафии, чтобы найти меня. Босс мафии, разумеется, решил убрать его, потому что Рушан был очень опасный человек. Рушан же убиваться не пожелал и выкрал меня из тюрьмы, заставив меня охранять его. В противно случае, он бы бросил меня, сделав меня мишенью для мафии и спецслужб всего этого мира. Тогда босс мафии предложил мне сделку — я помогу убить Рушана, а он вернёт меня в мафию. Потом... Не знаю почему, но я снова не убила Рушана. Может стокгольмский синдром, а может, и чувства какие были, кто ж его знает. Мы тогда готовились умереть, но нас спасли. Некоторое время спустя обнаружилось, что я беременна. Я родила тебя и отдала в приёмную семью, а Рушан изменил память родителям и врачам, исправил документы. Как-то так. 

«ВаЛлахи. Бывший киллер — хотя сомневаюсь, что она бывший — без трепета рассказывает об изнасиловании, но воспоминания о ментальных пытках вызывают у неё смертельный ужас». 

— Я не прошу сочувствовать Рушану, но прошу его понять. Он не жестокий психопат, жаждущий крови. Ему пришлось стать безжалостным человеком и если ради благополучия Дар-ул-Исламии он должен убить человека — он это сделает. 

— Интересно, как я могу навредить Дар-ул-Исламии?! И с какой стати я вообще пойду на это?! 

— Ты унаследовала силу своего отца, а Рушан один из могущественных псиоников. Он смог с нуля построить Дар-ул-Исламию. Ты можешь её уничтожить, если решишь пойти на предательство. 

— Я?! Да с какой стати? Там живут мои родители, братья, сёстры, да и вообще это моя родина! 

— Рушан — это сердце Дар-ул-Исламии. 

— Если остановить сердце, то человек погибнет. 

— И тебе это под силу. 

— Это что получается… 

— Это получается, Дамира, что на самом деле нет ни злодеев, ни героев. Всего лишь конфликт интересов. Ты хочешь жить, а Рушан хочет сохранить статус-кво, только и всего. Я не знаю, чем тебе помочь. 

— Рахиль, а что если твоя защита работает только на нападение извне? Что если я тебя приглашу в свои чертоги памяти? 

— Мысль интересная. Дерзай. 

Дамира положила руки на виски Рахиль и посмотрела в глаза. 

***

— Как тут красиво оказывается! 

— Почему-то у меня именно такой визуальный ряд — море, остров, пролетающие птицы. 

Рахиль и Дамира пошли к городу попугаев. Их встретили Дарвин и Зигмунд. 

— Разговор вышел не очень продуктивным, — вздохнула девушка. 

— Как раз наоборот, — обратился Зигмунд, — мы можем узнать немало интересных сведений. 

— Как? — спросила уже Рахиль. 

— Тесла нам поможет! — усмехнулся Дарвин, — давайте уже полетим к нему. 

Компания дружно направилась в зиккурат. Волнистый попугай провёл их в аппаратную. 

— Рахиль, просто включи компьютер и скопируй те папки, которые хочешь передать Дамире. 

Как ни странно, чистильщик понимала Теслу с полуслова и ловко ориентировалась в массиве данных. 

— Итак, воспоминания о Рушане, не сказать, что их много и там что-то существенное, но ими поделюсь. Учитывая, через какие передряги тебе пришлось пройти, тебе понадобятся навыки по выживанию — борьба, стрельба, способы выуживания необходимых сведений, ориентирование на открытой местности, маскировка и так далее... 

— То есть ты хочешь научить тому, что знаешь сама? 

— Верно. Никто не знает, что может тебе понадобиться. 

***

Асель вернулась с работы. Муж был на ночном дежурстве. Она открыла дверь и увидела стоящую посреди гостиницы девушку. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! 

— Простите за вторжение, в другое время я не позволила себе такой грубости, но обстоятельства не те. 

— Кажется, не обошлось без сверхспособностей, да Дамира? 

— Да... 

— О чём ты хочешь поговорить? 

— О Рушане. 

— Рушан твой отец, но ты выросла в приёмной семье. Вот только я решила не копать дальше — мне ещё не надоело жить. 

— Ты всё угадала, — Дамира присмотрелась к походке Асель, — у тебя что-то не то с левой ногой. 

— Почему ты так решила? 

— Ты так наступаешь, словно не чувствуешь её. Травма? 

Асель как-то жёстко усмехнулась. 

— О да, самая настоящая — и задрала штанину, демонстрируя бионический протез, — хороший протез, с ним даже танцевать можно. Вот родным он так и не стал. Зато можно сколько угодно ударяться мизинцем — больно не будет. 

— Дай угадаю — из-за Рушана? 

— Безликая подстроила аварию. Мансуру убили аннигиляционной гранатой, ну а я получила столь тяжёлые травмы, что врачи не надеялись на моё выживание. Мою ногу, вернее то, что от неё осталось, пришлось ампутировать. 

— Он всем приносит несчастья, кому пришлось с ним общаться. Я хочу узнать, как победить его. 

— Ты собралась его убить? 

— Ни в коем случае. Он слишком важен для Дар-ул-Исламии. Если его не станет — о спокойствии придётся забыть. Но... я пытаюсь понять, как совладать с ним, вот чего. Поэтому я пытаюсь понять, что он за человек такой. 

Дамира провела Асель через чертоги памяти. 

— А я уже и забыла, как радоваться чудесам, — женщина грустно вздохнула, — Рушан тогда мне казался добрым волшебником. 

— Мы — не добрые волшебники, — только и сказала Дамира. 

— Да я уже и поняла. 

— Получается, в команде были Харун, Хамза, Хадиджа и Мансура. Можно поговорить с Харуном? 

— Не стоит. Харун очень сильно недолюбливает Рушана. А если узнает, что ты его дочь... Он хороший человек, но ужасно вспыльчивый. Так что разговора с ним точно не выйдет. Лучше выйди на Хамзу и Хадиджу, может быть они тебе не откажут. 

— Да воздаст Аллах добром. 

— И тебе того же. 

***

«Ничего мы справимся, папа». 

Ярдена Бекер была родом из небольшого городка. Её отец содержал пекарню и каждый день готовил свежую выпечку. Ярдена была папиной дочкой — первое слово было «папа», она постоянно крутилась на кухне, помогая по мере своих детских сил. Детство было безоблачным, пока не грянул первый гром — когда Ярдене исполнилось шесть лет, её родители развелись. Мама устала от провинциальной жизни и бедности — дохода от пекарни на жизнь хватало, но шиковать не получалось. Когда встал вопрос, с кем останется ребёнок, Ярдена выбрала папу. 

— Дочка, поедем со мной! Здесь у тебя никакого будущего, а в городе ты будешь ходить в лучшую школу, поступишь в университет! 

Ярдена лишь строго покачала головой. Хотя она и была ребёнком, но была умна не по годам. Она знала, что должна остаться с папой, чтобы развод не сломал его. 

— Ничего справимся, папа, — сказала она тогда. 

Ярдене девять лет. После школы вместо того, чтобы играть во дворе с детьми, она идёт помогать папе в пекарне. Вечером она старательно делает уроки. Папа говорит, что она должна получить хорошее образование, чтобы получить прибыльную профессию. Дочка верит ему и учится изо всех сил. 

«Ничего, справимся, папа». 

Ярдене семнадцать лет. Она окончила школу и пошла служить в армию. Жизнь омрачилась в очередной раз — и так крошечный доход от пекарни уменьшался с каждым днём, а затем и вовсе ушёл в минус. Папе пришлось продать её за бесценок. Девушка приняла решение — едва закончив обязательную службу, она пошла служить по контракту. Отец тогда впервые в жизни накричал на неё — шутка ли, молодая девушка отправится в горячую точку! Но Ярдена была тверда, как тогда в шесть лет, когда решила остаться с папой. Она решила обеспечивать семью и накопить деньги на образование. К неожиданности, она оказалась неплохим стратегом, способным вывести войско с минимальными потерями из самой трудной ситуации и быстро дослужилась до командира роты. 

Ярдене двадцать лет. В роту прибыли новые солдаты и они по очереди подходили к ней. Перед ней лежали личные дела каждого новичка. 

— Рядовой Зильбер по вашему распоряжению прибыла! 

«Шуламит Зильбер, 19 лет, рост 178 см, вес 58 кг. Волосы каштановые, не крашеные. Глаза серые. Окончила медицинское училище. Судимостей не имеет». 

Ярдена перевидала кучу солдат, и ей сразу бросилось какое-то несоответствие. Обычно новобранцы были либо слишком нервными и боязливыми, либо наоборот, скатывались в браваду, которая правда была обратной стороной нервозности. Шуламит же была слишком взрослой и спокойной для юной девушки. 

«Кто ты такая, Шуламит Зильбер?». 

***

Солдаты остановились посреди пустыни, чтобы разбить лагерь. Выглядело это так, словно все беспорядочно носились туда-сюда, но таинственным образом появлялись палатка, полевая кухня и так далее. Шуламит чистила картошку. 

— Привет! Меня зовут Яэль! 

Шуламит подняла взгляд — перед ней стояла девушка с короткой стрижкой. Волосы были растрёпанными, лишь ободок-резинка создавал подобие порядка. 

— Привет. Меня зовут Шуламит. 

— Почему ты сидишь одна? 

— Потому что я чищу картошку. 

— Знаешь, я не хотела идти по контракту, — Яэль присела рядом, — но у меня мама сильно заболела, и на её лечение нужно много денег. А я люблю маму. И папу я тоже люблю, вот и пошла служить. А почему ты пошла служить? 

— Потому что спокойная жизнь — не для меня, — ответила Шуламит. 

— Это как?! 

— Ты знаешь историю про Адриана ди Виарта? 

— Нет, а что это за человек?! 

— Родился в 1880 году в бельгийской аристократической семье Адриан ди Виарт. У него был просто отвратный характер — вспыльчивый до исступления и все вопросы предпочитал решать кулаком в морду. Его отправили в Оксфорд, но ди Виарт плохо успевал по всем предметам, кроме физкультуры, плюс он начал выпивать как чёрт. 

Яэль захихикала. 

— Когда ему исполнилось девятнадцать лет, началась англо-бурская война. Он записался в ближайший рекрутский центр. Ди Виарт был в полном восторге — пули свищут, народ мрёт, красота просто. 

— Да какая тут красота! — рассердилась девушка, — это же полный ужас, а не красота! 

— Понимаешь, он был из того типа людей, которому мать война родная, а запах пороха лучше всяких благовоний. Не создан он для мирной жизни. 

— Ты совсем не похожа на него! 

— То, что я не похожа на него, ещё не говорит, что я такой не являюсь. Мои родители постоянно удивлялись — я вся такая тихая, тихо утром ухожу в школу, а потом поздно вечером им звонят — забирайте свою дочь. В полиции я не оказывалась — всё-таки я не настолько безбашенная была. Но седых волос я им прибавила. 

— Ух ты! Тебе, правда, ничего не страшно?! 

— Нет. Из меня тоже пытались сделать нормального гражданина — отправили в медучилище. Типа кровь, кишки, проще сказать, чернуха, которой мне так не хватает. Оказалось, всё довольно скучно — очень много писанины, постоянно сидеть за книжками, да ещё с больными сюсюкайся. Честно, я старалась быть вежливой, но больные постоянно жаловались на мой грубый характер. Как-то так. 

Шуламит оглянулась — лейтенант Бекер сверлила их пристальным взглядом, затем тряхнула волосами, стриженными под каре, и пошла дальше. 

— Что-то я боюсь её, — опасливо прошептала Яэль. 

— Говорят про неё, что у неё суровый характер, но она хороший командир. 

— Как же ты не боишься?! 

— Чего не боюсь? 

— Того, что будет завтра. 

— Если я буду волноваться, необходимость выйти на боевую операцию никуда не исчезнет. Так зачем понапрасну тратить душевные силы? 

— Тоже верно. 

***

Ярдена, Шуламит и Яэль оказались отрезанными от своего отряда посреди вражеской территории. 

— Передвигаемся как можно тише, — беззвучно, но от этого не менее грозно прозвучал приказ. 

Яэль нервно сглотнула. Шуламит была совершенно невозмутима. Солдаты взяли автоматы, и пошли через развалины, постоянно оглядываясь. 

— Хара(Дерьмо)! — вполголоса выругалась командир. 

— В чём дело? — так же вполголоса спросила Шуламит. 

— В том конце улицы околачивается моджахед! Если стрелять, мы сразу выдадим себя. 

Шуламит вытащила нож: 

— Я знаю, что делать. 

— И что ты предлагаешь?! 

— Пусть Яэль кинет камешек, когда он придёт, привлечённый на шум — подсади меня, чтобы я перепрыгнула через стену. Он точно не будет ожидать нападения сверху. 

Ярдена скептически поджала губы, но согласилась на план. Шуламит подняла руки на стену, а командир сцепила руки в замок, чтобы солдат оперлась на них. У Яэль дрожали руки, но она взяла камешек и кинула в стену. За ней раздались шаги. 

— Вперёд! — скомандовала Шуламит, когда враг приблизился на достаточное расстояние. Ярдена подкинула её, и девушка перемахнула через стену. Короткий шум борьбы — и всё закончено. Шуламит вернулась обратно, держа в руке окровавленный нож. 

«Да что она за человек такой?! Эта трусиха Грин скорее в штаны бы себе наделала, чем решилась на такое! А Зильбер спокойно зарезала — как курице шею свернула! Слишком хладнокровное поведение для новобранца!». 

«Опасность!» — прокричала внутренняя сигнализация. Шуламит схватила за воротники и затащила товарищей за укрытие. Вот только она не успела на долю секунды и пуля попала в живот Яэль. 

— Бэн зона (сукин сын)!!! — выругалась Ярдена. Шуламит швырнула камешек в соседнюю стену. Моджахед вышел в направлении шума, и девушка выдала в него автоматную очередь. 

— Хара! 

Ситуация была патовая — они были в окружении раненным солдатом на руках. 

— Больно! — хныкала Яэль, мигом превратившись в насмерть перепуганного подростка. Кровь гимнастёрки пропитывалась кровью. 

— Шуламит, помоги оттащить её в укрытие. Нам придётся прорываться без неё и привести подкрепление. 

— Я не брошу её. 

— Что ты сказала?! 

— Я не брошу её. Беги без нас. 

— Шармута (шлюха)! Учти, если ты останешься в живых, то я накажу тебя за неподчинение приказу! — Ярдена схватила оружие и побежала к выходу. 

— Я ведь не умру? — тоненько плакала Яэль, — Я не хочу умирать! Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не умру! 

По лицу Ярдены прошла судорога, но она быстро взяла себя в руки и лишь крепче сжала автомат. 

— Все мы когда-нибудь умрём, — стала говорить Шуламит, гладя по щеке, — от болезни, от старости, от несчастного случая. Потому я не могу обещать, что ты не умрёшь. Но я сделаю всё, чтобы вытащить тебя, — девушка достала противошоковый шприц и воткнула его в бедро. Затем он посмотрела в глаза Яэль. 

— Спи, — внушила она ей и бережно уложила на землю. Затем сотворила морок чёрного хиджаба и пошла по направлению к террористам. 

— Ты что здесь делаешь, женщина?! — мужчины вскинули на неё оружие. 

— То же, что и вы, — сражаюсь против неверных, — ответила Шуламит на чистейшем арабском. Затем она подняла руки и приказала энергии растечься по всему телу. Воздух будто бы загудел от псионической силы. 

— А теперь расстреляйте друг друга. 

Террористы повернулись лицом к лицу и нажали на курки. Песок обагрился лужами крови. Оставшихся в живых Шуламит добила сама. 

— Ой, я что-то отключилась, — сказала Яэль. 

— Я слышала, что террористы громко ругались, а потом начали стрелять. Потом наступило затишье. Я вышла посмотреть и увидела, что они перестреляли друг друга. Мы можем идти. Ты сможешь держаться за меня? Я не смогу понести тебя на руках. 

Шуламит опустилась рядом, чтобы Яэль могла схватиться за шею, и взгромоздила её себе на спину, заведя руки под колени раненой. Нести человека было и в самом деле нелёгким делом, и Шуламит быстро вспотела, но пока ещё не выбивалась из сил. 

— Тебе не тяжело? 

— По правде говоря, — тяжело. Но если я буду жаловаться, легче ты от этого не станешь. 

Навстречу им выбежала Ярдена с отрядом солдат. 

— Как вы выбрались оттуда?! 

— Я слышала, что террористы что-то кричали на арабском, а потом автоматные очереди. Я вышла на разведку, и увидела, что они перестреляли друг друга. Видать, что-то не поделили. 

— А чего они там кричали? 

— А я откуда знаю? Я из арабского знаю только пару матерных выражений. Чтобы посылать их было сподручнее, — окрысилась Шуламит. 

— Тащите рядовую Грин в госпиталь! А тебе, рядовой Зильбер двое суток карцера за неповиновение! 

— Есть двое суток карцера! 

Шуламит и Яэль переглянулись и стали смеяться. 

— Что я сказала смешного?! — негодовала командир. 

«Хоть и ведёт себя, как сука, но всё равно переживает за каждого солдата!» — читалось во взглядах обеих. 

***

История Лейлы. 

Молодая мусульманка в чёрном хиджабе сидела на окраине и горько плакала. 

— Я могу чем-то помочь? 

Лейла подняла глаза. Перед ней стояла женщина в странной одежде, которую с натяжкой можно было назвать мусульманской. Белая амирка, поверх которой надета кепка с металлическими бляшками, белая водолазка, через левое плечо которой перекинута перевязь с фиолетовым плащом, белые брюки в обтяжку. К правому бедру пристёгнута кобура с пистолетом, а образ дополняли высокие фиолетовые сапоги на шнуровке. 

— Я... я не знаю! 

— Я человек совершенно посторонний и не побегу докладывать твоим родичам. Если мне есть чем помочь — я предложу помощь. Если же нет — я просто выслушаю, — эта странная женщина словно бы читала её мысли. 

— Я.… ну в общем... я встречалась с Фаизом, он обещал на мне жениться. Только мы с ним жили как супруги, хотя не были женаты. Теперь выяснилось, что я беременна, а он отказывается со мной разговаривать! Если моя родня узнает, что я совершила прелюбодеяние и забеременела, меня убьют! 

— Вот как, — невозмутимо произнесла женщина, — и правда убьют? 

— Так-то не должны, но я буду опозорена, и родня будет презирать меня до конца жизни! 

— Такая участь немного лучше смерти, но ненамного. 

— Вы издеваетесь?! 

— Ни в коем случае. Меня зовут Нора Адамс, и в данной ситуации я могу тебе помочь. 

— Как именно?! 

— Я дам тебе таблетки для аборта. Но спешу избавить от иллюзий — я не помогаю за просто так. 

— Что вам нужно? Деньги? 

— Было бы лицемерно утверждать, что мне не нужны деньги, но такого количества, которое мне нужно, у тебя попросту нет. 

— А что же? 

— Я собираюсь дать надежду таким же отчаявшимся, как ты, но для этого мне нужны союзники. Ты готова стать моим союзником? 

— Союзником? 

— Да. Только тебе придётся пойти со мной и делать то, что я прикажу. 

— А если я откажусь? 

— Тогда оставлю всё как есть. Я же говорила, что не помогаю за просто так. 

«Проклятье! До чего же она жестокая!». 

— Я не тороплю с решением. Если надумаешь — жду после магриба на том же месте. 

И развернувшись, направилась к дороге. Лейла лишь сжала кулаки — эта Нора Адамс совсем не внушала ей доверия, скорее, наоборот, при иных обстоятельствах арабка предпочла держаться от неё подальше. С одной стороны — полная неизвестность, с другой стороны — совершенно определённая, но незавидная судьба. «Участь немного лучше смерти, но ненамного» — так она говорила? Лейла приняла решение. 

История Рукаи. 

Рукая носилась взад-вперёд за решёткой. В данный момент ничего не зависело от её вспыльчивого и воинственного нрава. Девушка собственно и оказалась в тюрьме, потому что устав терпеть побои мужа, сама избила его сковородкой. Всем было плевать на то, что муж изо дня в день проявлял к ней агрессию, её ждал тюремный срок. 

— Ассаляму алейкум, — Рукая повернула голову и увидела странную незнакомку. 

— Валейкум ассалям. Кто ты? 

— Меня зовут Нора Адамс, и я могу тебе помочь. 

— Как ты сможешь мне помочь?! 

— Я знаю с кем договориться и как договориться. И я это сделаю, но не безвозмездно. 

— Что ты от меня хочешь? 

— Чтобы ты пошла со мной. 

— А ты точно вытащишь меня из тюрьмы? 

— Как ты пойдёшь со мной, если я не вызволю тебя из-за решётки? 

«Это шанс! Глупо его упускать! Всё равно дома не ждёт ничего хорошего, выдадут замуж за очередного самодура!», — Рукая не стала сомневаться ни секунды. 

История Айши. 

— Мама-а-а-а!!! — пронзительно визжал мальчик, который бился в хватке пожилой женщины. 

— Абдуллах, сыночек мой! — девушка в бессилии упала на колени и зарыдала. 

По законам шариата дети после развода оставались с мужем и, хотя, делалась оговорка, что маленьким детям лучше оставаться с матерью, никого не интересовали эти оговорки — каждый руководствовался, прежде всего, своими интересами и лишь потом, насколько это угодно Аллаху. 

— Айша..., — из неоткуда возникла странная женщина. 

— Кто ты? — тихо произнесла Айша сквозь слёзы. 

— Меня зовут Нора Адамс. И я считаю порядок, при котором детей отбирают у матерей глубоко несправедливым. И я собираюсь поменять этот порядок. Но мне нужны союзники. Айша, станешь ли ты моим союзником? 

— Ты вернёшь мне моих детей?! 

— Нет. 

— Тогда уходи прочь! 

— Подумай, Айша, ты конечно можешь отказаться идти со мной, но ты останешься ни с чем. Ты можешь способствовать тому, что тысячи матерей перестанут плакать, но для этого придётся пожертвовать собой. Потому если ты надумаешь, встретимся после магриба у указателя, — Нора Адамс повернулась спиной и пошла прочь. 

***

Девушки вечером тихо разговаривали, пытаясь понять, в какой ситуации они оказались и чего им ожидать. Все они оказались в отчаянном положении, и им была оказана помощь, вот только рука помощь принадлежала отнюдь не доброму волшебнику. 

— Не нравится она мне! — говорила Лейла, — хоть что не говори, а не нравится! 

— Ну, так и сидела бы дальше, она никого волоком не тащила! А я за Норой хоть на край света пойду! Вы как хотите, девочки, а я спать! — Рукая накрылась одеялом. 

Утром Нора выдала им военную форму — черные брюки и гимнастёрки. 

— Но... брюки? — засомневалась Айша. 

— От того, что вы наденете штаны, мужские причиндалы у вас не вырастут! В длинных юбках не побегаешь и не полезешь на горную местность! Так что бегом переодеваться! 

Нора тренировала их не до изнеможения — чтобы они стали выносливее. Многие из девушек были привычны к физической работе, так что в сравнительно короткие сроки они приобрели надлежащую форму. 

Нора учила их боевым приёмам. Нора учила их стрелять. Нора учила, как из ничего сделать взрывчатку, как просверлить отверстия в пистолете, чтобы он стрелял тихо. Нора учила, как в условиях пустыни добыть воду, разжечь костёр, какие растения съедобные, а какие нет. Нора учила, в какие точки тела нужно бить, чтобы вырубить человека или вовсе его убить. Нора учила, где нужно резать, чтобы повредить крупные кровеносные сосуды, и чтобы человек за минуты истёк кровью. Нора учила, как любой подручный предмет превратить в оружие. Нора учила грязным приёмам в драке. 

А ещё Нора учила, что никто не имеет права обижать их и поднимать на них руку. Что они имеют право защищать себя. Что они могут защитить себя. Для этого нужно стать сильным, прежде всего, морально. Что они обязательно помогут слабым обрести надежду. 

Девушкам становилось не по себе. 

— Раз мы вступили на дорогу войны, надеюсь, для вас не станет открытием, что вам придётся убивать. 

Девушки из новоявленного отряда пытались понять, к чему клонит их командир. Они стояли на окраине, где в землю было вбито множество колышков, к которым привязаны собаки. 

— Убийство — это психологически тяжело. Вы можете испугаться или испытать жалость к убиваемому. Это совершенно нормально. 

Нора шагнула вперёд. 

— Вот только во время боевых действий ваша нерешительность может погубить товарищей или привести к провалу! 

— Что вы от нас хотите? 

— Чтобы каждый из вас убил по собаке. 

Вздох ужаса раздался над группой. 

— Нора, может быть, вы начнёте? — крикнула Рукая. 

— Без проблем. Только патроны тратить не буду, — Нора щёлкнула складным ножом. Потом подошла к одному из столбиков и одной рукой задрала голову собаке, а второй перерезала горло. Животное завалилось, хрипя и заливая песок кровью. Глядя на это зрелище, кто побледнел до нездорового пепельного оттенка, кто начал стучать челюстью. 

— Отставить панику! — рявкнула Нора, — не сметь падать в обморок — или буду приводить в чувства исключительно пинком под рёбра! 

Всё тут же уставились на её высокие берцы на шнуровке, тяжёлые даже на вид. 

— Итак, у вас два оружия на выбор — пистолет и нож. Патронов мало, так даётся только один выстрел. Если вы промахнётесь — придётся добивать ножом. Так что постарайтесь убить с одной попытки, чтобы меньше мучить животное. 

Девушки даже и не пытались выйти вперёд. 

— Желающих нет? Значит, придётся назначить. Лейла, вперёд! 

— Чего это я сразу? 

— Отставить возражения! Держи оружие и выбери любого пса, который тебе нравится... или не нравится. 

Лейла, дрожа как осиновый лист, приняла оружие из рук командира и наставила его на собаку. Сняв пистолет с предохранителя, она отвернулась и зажмурила глаза. 

— Эй, альтернативно одарённая, ты как стрелять собралась с закрытыми глазами? Ты так ногу себе прострелишь, а не собаку! 

Прогремел выстрел и вслед за ним тишину пронзил звук настолько неестественный, что девушки не сразу поняли, что его издавала раненная собака. 

— Да я погляжу, ты та ещё садистка. За что ты так с бедной животиной? 

Лейла собралась выстрелить ещё раз, но Нора выбила пистолет из рук. 

— Ножом я сказала, добивать! 

— Д-добить? — выбивала дробь зубами. 

— Ну, можешь не добивать, авось сдохнет вечером или рано утром. 

Собака судорожно извивалась по земле и беспорядочно дёргала конечностями и это сопровождалось не скулежом — громким визгом, похожий на обезьяний. 

— Пока Лейла жуёт сопли, мы можем наслаждаться чудесными звуками издыхаемой собаки. 

— Дай я выстрелю! — Умм Хаким пыталась схватить пистолет, за что Нора припечатала ладонь сапогом. 

— На операции тоже за неё убивать будешь? Пусть сама исправляет свой косяк! 

— Лейла, да зарежь ты её! 

Бедная девушка пыталась сглотнуть пересохшим ртом. Она подошла к псу и прижала его голову к земле. 

— Прости меня ради Аллаха! — и ударила ножом в горло. 

— Рукая, вперёд! 

Животные по-разному отреагировали на смерть сородича — кто бешено метался, пытаясь сорваться с привязи, кто стал рычать на любое подозрительное движение. Рукая выбрала собаку, которая вроде как спокойно стояла, но стоило на неё наставить пистолет, как она начала кидаться на неё, оглушительно лая. 

— Этот пёс прыгает и рычит! 

— Ну а чего ты ожидала, ты ж его убить собираешься, он что, должен хвостиком вилять? 

— Да не в том смысле! Он не даёт в себя прицелиться! Я не смогу так убить с одного выстрела! 

— Враг тоже не будет смирно стоять, и давать в себя прицелиться. 

— Да ты задолбал! — и ударила рукоятью пистолета по голове собаки. Нора едва успела схватить за воротник и оттащить назад, когда зубы животного клацнули в сантиметрах от лица. 

— Полегче на виражах! Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей и наверно, человека бы такой удар вырубил, вот только у собаки кости черепа толще, чем у человека. 

«ВаЛлахи, жестокость, переходящая в садизм? Мне таких агрессивных бойцов даром не надо. Хотя, Боже, мне бы хоть каких бойцов из этой стаи трусливых девчонок!» 

— А как ты чувствовала себя, когда пришлось убить? 

— По правде говоря, тогда пришлось спасаться бегством, так что было как-то не до рефлексий, мразь ли я или всё ещё человек. 

Девушки закатили истерику. Нора лишь презрительно хмыкнула и сказала всем идти спать. Дальнейшее время отряд провёл в тренировках. Всё как обычно — пробежки, лазание по горной местности с походным рюкзаком, стрельба по мишеням, борьба. 

Месяц спустя, Нора их привела на то же место. К кольям были привязаны собаки. 

Пуля или нож. 

Девушки бестрепетно подошли к собакам и перерезали им горла. 

— Вы готовы. 

***

Нора сказала им, что в десяти километрах от поселения должен проехать грузовик с оружием. Командир составила план, где они должны разместиться и как действовать, когда машина будет проезжать мимо. 

Отряд спрятался в засаде. Время полуденное. Солнце жгло даже привычных к нему арабок. Наконец-то на горизонте показался грузовик. 

— Вперёд! — Барака выбросила под колёса самодельные ежи из досок и гвоздей. Лопнули шины. Из кузова грузовика повыскакивали охранники, но их подстрелили из-за засады. Отряд подождал некоторое время, и только потом высыпали на дорогу. 

— Мы тебя не тронем, если не будешь вмешиваться — сказала командир водителю, — хватайте всё что можете и уходите прочь! — Нора ушла поодаль от грузовика, чтобы стоять на дозоре. 

— Так-так-так, караваны грабим? 

Нора обернулась на голос. Кого она точно не ожидала увидеть — так это Дафну Бергер. 

«В смысле — мне должны вспороть живот?!» — недоумевала Нора и через несколько мгновений жизнь сжалась до невыносимой боли в животе. 

«Дафна — псионик!!!» — пронеслось в голове. Нора упала на землю, скорчившись в позе эмбриона и пытаясь зажать рану в животе. 

«Не теряй сознание! Только не теряй сознание!» — кричала телепатически, чувствуя, как кровь льётся сквозь пальцы. Голова стала кружиться, а лоб покрылся липким потом. 

«Болевой шок! Я не могу сосредоточиться и телепортироваться в больницу! Неужели я так глупо умру?!». 

Сознание начало меркнуть. Нора закрыла глаза. 

«Все мы умрём — от болезни, от старости, от несчастного случая, — приговаривала она тогда раненной Яэль, — поэтому я не могу обещать, что ты не умрёшь. Только меня никто не вытащит...». 

***

Нора лежала в мягкой траве. Вокруг неё росли ромашки, дул лёгкий ветерок, а сверху светило солнце. И ещё ей показалось, что кто-то целует. 

«Иллюзия!» — Нора усилием воли разорвала дымку и открыла глаза. Она очнулась на железном столе, а на животе находился кибермедик, который накладывал последние швы. 

— Ну и ну, обычно люди валяются, блаженно пуская слюни, — послышалось со стороны. 

Нора мгновенно захлопнула блоки в сознании, не давая прочитать мысли. 

— Нора Адамс... Хотя я не уверена, что это твоё настоящее имя, — произнесла Дафна 

— Зачем ты это сделала?! 

— Скажи спасибо, что я не оставила тебя подыхать! Ты хотела устроить битву псиоников на глазах у кучи народа? Крайне неосмотрительно! 

— Я бы победила. 

— Да ну? 

— Я рассеяла твою иллюзию без особых усилий, значит я намного сильнее тебя. Просто не поверила своему чутью, за это и поплатилась. В следующий раз, если интуиция будет утверждать, что в лицо летит кабачок-людоед — я и в это поверю. 

— Давай не будем мериться... силами! Ты хоть на секунду осознаешь, во что ты ввязалась? 

— Нет и осознавать не собираюсь. 

— В оружейном бизнесе такие деньги крутятся, что ни в одном сладком сне тебе не приснятся! Тебя просто размажут по стенке молекулярным слоем! 

— Боже, как страшно. 

— И что ты вздумала? Бороться за права женщин? Воевать с терроризмом? Окстись, дорогуша! И солдат погубишь, и сама сдохнешь ни про что! 

Дафна сдёрнула кибермедик. 

— Шрам уберёшь в пластической клинике. 

— Мне замуж не выходить. Могу походить и со шрамом. 

— Сдаётся, ты не из благородства ты этим занимаешься. Ты преследуешь свою цель. 

— Может быть. Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся. 

— Взаимно. 

***

Отряд был близок к истерике, когда Нора, наконец, вернулась, правда, почему-то плащ был завязан на животе. 

— Нора жива! 

— Эй, хватит на мне виснуть! Да, жива. А что, надеялись, что помру и оставлю в покое? Не дождётесь, — саркастично прокомментировал командир, выворачиваясь из объятий 

— Что у тебя с одеждой? 

— Увы, когда меня подлатали, с одёжкой возник напряг. Пришлось так ухитриться, чтобы народ не пугать, — Нора развязала узел, демонстрируя разрезанную залитую кровью водолазку и огромный красный рубец на животе. 

На следующий день она принесла ноутбук и солнечную батарею. 

— Что собралась делать? 

— Нужно рассказать миру о нас. Поэтому я создам сайт. И у вас будет задание — пусть каждая из вас напишет о себе историю. 

— Ой, я не умею писать! — сказала Барака. 

— Ты умеешь читать и писать. 

— Не в этом смысле! Я не смогу красиво написать. 

— Никто и не требует, чтобы вы писали красиво. Главное — пишите о себе правду. Искренность она ценится выше всего. 

Девушки из отряда взяли листочки. Простое на первый взгляд задание оказалось совсем нелёгким. Мысли путались в голове. Неужели кому-то будет интересна их история? А вдруг будет интересна, а они как назло, напишут о себе коряво? Сомневаться можно было до бесконечности, потому Нора дала им срок три дня. 

Так же Адамс достала фотоаппарат и сделала их фото. Рукая выпросила у командира камеру, и потом они всем отрядом бегали по всему поселению, фотографируясь во всех позах и ракурсах. 

Сфоткай меня у камня. 

Сфоткай меня на дереве. 

Сфоткай нас в обнимку. 

— Закончили баловаться! — прервала их командир, — пора за работу. В двадцати километрах от поселения расположен лагерь радикальных исламистов. Мы не можем жить в безопасности, пока они находятся у нас под боком. 

— Значит, мы идём на диверсию! — воскликнула Рукая. 

— Именно это мы и собираемся сделать. Теперь слушайте, какой у нас план! 

Отряд погрузил в вещмешки самодельную взрывчатку и собрался в поход. Под покровом ночи они покинули поселение. Затем, достигнув лагеря, отряд разделился на группы по два-три человека и принялся минировать опоры зданий, вернее тех развалин, которые остались с довоенного зрения. Девушки достали пеньковые мешки и стали засыпать их песком, чтобы энергия взрыва ушла в опоры, а не рассеялась извне. 

Атаковать террористов их же методами. 

— Нора, опять?! — и дальше нецензурная брань. 

— И тебе всего хорошего, Дафна. Только на этот раз меня не получится застать врасплох. 

— Разве я не говорила тебе отступиться?! 

— И ещё раз повторюсь – нет, и не собираюсь. 

Силуэт в чёрной военной форме — Дафна поняла, что старую одежду она выбросила, оставив лишь перевязь с плащом и сапоги, — держался расслаблено, но это спокойствие хищника в засаде. 

— Убирайся отсюда, пока с тобой не случилось что-то плохое. 

— Опять твоё ясновидение, которое ни шиша не предвидит? 

— Как хочешь. 

Дафну пробрало до мурашек, хотя она не была трусихой. Как раз наоборот, ей нравилось видеть, как намеренно дерзкие, можно сказать — грубые манеры заставляют людей тушеваться. Нора же стала загадкой ещё с первой встречи. Тогда чета Бергеров приютили какую-то бродяжку, самаритяне чёртовы. Девица с огромным синячищем на лице. Дафна намеревалась напуститься на неё, ожидая, что она трусливо подожмёт хвост, как побитая собака с улицы. И реакция этой бродяжки удивила — она не испугалась, не смутилась, лишь во взгляде была мрачная решимость. Гематома на скуле распалась на отдельные лиловые пятна, сбитые костяшки — Нора выглядела изрядно потрёпанной, но совсем не жалкой. Бродяжка игнорировала все оскорбления, направленные в её сторону, но, когда Дафна задирала родителей, серые глаза словно бы меняли цвет на стальной. Позже негативная реакция стала понятна — Нора мусульманка, а у мусульман принято почтительное отношение к родителям. Тогда Дафна в кои-то веки решила вести себя смирно, насколько было применимо это понятие к ней, — во избежание. 

Прогремела серия взрывов. Нора успела вскинуть защитное поле, а Дафна нет, и обломок стены полетел ей в голову. К счастью не в висок, но для псиоников любые удары в голову были опасны. Дафна сорвалась было в обрыв, когда Нора молниеносным движением — не иначе при помощи телекинеза — сняла с пояса ремни и схватила ими за руку. Оглушённую Дафну швырнуло на землю. 

— Почему ты спасла меня? 

— Захотелось, — был ответ. 

Отряд подбежал к командиру. 

— Кто это? 

— Это наш пленник. Свяжите ей руки и отведите в поселении, там заприте в сарае. 

«Ты думаешь, я так просто прощу тебе вспоротый живот?» — раздалось в голове Дафны. 

«Вот же ты сучка!». 

«Какая есть». 

***

Возле дверей сарайчика стояли две девушки в чёрной военной форме с автоматами за плечами. На поясах у них ножны с кинжалом. Нора открыла дверь, чтобы навестить пленницу. Дафна стояла с уверенным видом, словно она в гостях, а не в заключении. 

— А ты неплохо надрессировала своих цепных псов. Вернее, сучек! 

«Поживи здесь пару, пока не оклемаешься, а дальше либо совершишь побег, либо останешься работать на меня» — услышала Диана по мыслепередаче. 

«А на кой ляд мне работать на тебя?». 

«Просто так». 

— Ты собираешься со мной сотрудничать, Дафна Бергер? — произнесла Нора уже вслух. 

— Бегу и падаю! — девушка крикнула с бравадой. 

— Ну что ж, Рамля, Валида, смените Танвиру и Фазилю. 

Сменщики чеканным шагом заняли свои места. 

«Эта мать-командирша из ссыкливых девчонок сделала настоящих бойцов! Пожалуй, на неё стоит обратить внимание». 

***

Лейла упала навзничь, будто бы со всего маха споткнулась о камень. Айша в недоумении остановилась рядом с девушкой и тут же завалилась назад. Её черты лица были искажены огнестрельным ранением. 

«Дафна! Искажающая иллюзия!» — Нора крикнула телепатически. Дафна тут же накрыла всем полем. Бойцы, словно не поняв, что случилось, окружили убитых. Затем одна взглянула в лицо Айши. 

— АЙШАААА!!! 

— ЛЕЙЛААА!!! 

— НЕЕЕЕЕТ!!! 

— Отставить реветь!!! – рявкнула командир, — хоть мама ваша умрёт, а боевая задача должна быть выполнена! 

«Дафна, проследи за ними, я займусь снайпером!». 

— Выдвинуться на место через двадцать минут! — Нора принялась карабкаться по насыпи. Мелкие камешки летели из-под ног в разные стороны. Солдаты издавали плачущие звуки. 

— Цыц! Прекратить истерику! — строго, но негромко сказала Дафна, зная, что это самый верный способ оборвать плач. 

Через условленное время отряд отправился в поселение и быстро разделался с остатками радикалов, обитавших в поселении. Нора отыскала лопаты и приказала их погрузить в грузовик. 

— Похороним их в пустыне, — произнесла она, — и прочитаем по ним джаназа-намаз. 

Дафна села за руль. Она припарковала автомобиль к телам, и девушки за руки и ноги подняли убитых в кузов грузовика. Затем Дафна подъехала к насыпи. Нора схватила лопату и начала копать могилу. Солдаты присоединились к ней, сменяя друг дружку. 

«Даже в горе они собраны» — отметила Дафна. 

Командир встала перед могилами, и солдаты выстроились на молитву. 

— О Аллах, прости их, помилуй и защити. Будь щедр к ним. Сделай просторной их могилы. Омой их водой, снегом и градом. Очисть их от прегрешений, подобно очищению белоснежной одежды от грязи. Дай им взамен обитель и окружение лучшее, чем было. Введи их в Рай и защити от мучений в могиле и адского наказания. 

Дафна подпёрла голову руками, опёршись о приборную доску автомобиля. Она сочла зрелище по-своему красивым. 

Отряд поднялся в кузов грузовика. Нора обратилась ко всем: 

— Бойцы, в поселении завёлся предатель. Он передал врагам, что мы выдвигаемся, и они стали ждать нас. Нам нужно срочно найти его! 

— Нора, гениальная ты наша, как собралась вычислять? — саркастично отозвалась Дафна, — сообщение могли передать через мессенджер. 

— Нет, не могли. В этом поселение электричество есть далеко не в каждом доме, а КПК для них как космический аппарат для бушменов. Сообщение могли передать только лично. Значит, кто-то поздно вечером или рано утром покидает поселение. Вам нужно выследить его и привести ко мне. 

— Сделаем! 

***

— Мы нашли крысу! — Рукая и Умм Хаким конвоировали женщину, попутно награждая болезненными ударами под рёбра. 

— Да воздаст вам Аллах добром. 

Нора прочитала её мысли, чтобы убедиться, что именно она предатель. Увидев в её воспоминаниях, как она поздно вечером шла в пустыню и встречалась с террористами, чтобы передать им сведения... 

— Зачем ты это сделала? 

— Женщина должна подчиняться мужчине... Вы поступаете против законов Аллаха! 

— А что если мужчины таковы, что от них надо защищаться с оружием в руках? А то, что законы Аллаха побуждают защищать свою жизнь, здоровье и имущество — это ты не знала? 

Нора врезала по лицу. Женщина заорала дурным голосом, размазывая кровь из разбитой губы. 

— О, я вижу, тебя никогда не били по-настоящему. К боли от побоев ты явно непривычна. Тебя наверно всю жизнь учили, что надо слушаться мужчину и угождать ему, тогда он никогда не обидит тебя, верно? 

Нора снова ударила по лицу, да так, что она пошатнулась. 

— Вот только истина состоит в том, что хорошее поведение не спасёт тебя от насилия!!! Я бы тебя отдала своим девочкам на расправу, да боюсь, они тебя забьют до смерти. Поэтому я изобью тебя сама. 

Командир вспомнила пыточную технику, при которой не ломают кости и не повреждают внутренние органы, но при этом удары причиняют сильную боль. Предательница скорчилась на полу, вздрагивая от каждого пинка или затрещины. 

— Хватит хныкать, я ничего тебе не сломала, так что уйти ты сможешь. Собирай свои манатки и убирайся отсюда. 

Нора повернулась к солдатам. 

— Передайте всем мой приказ — если эта террористская шлюха приблизится к поселению на сто метров — расстрелять на месте. 

— Есть! А можно я сейчас её пристрелю? — спросила Фазиля. 

— Не надо. Предателей нигде не любят. 

— Она переживает, — молвила Танвира, глядя вслед развевающемуся плащу, — виду не подаёт, но переживает. 

Дафна пошла вслед за Норой. Командир вошла в дом и закрыла дверь своей комнаты. Дафна собралась войти в неё, как наткнулась на осуждающий взгляд Валиды. На её лице так и проглядывало — как ты смеешь заходить к Норе без разрешения! Но потом солдат решила не связываться с Бергер — пусть сама и получит на орехи от командира. 

Дафна вошла в комнату и увидела, как Нора сидит на полу, обняв себя за колени. По неподвижному, словно у статуи, лицу стекали слёзы. Она подняла голову, но не стала гневаться или прогонять её. 

— Они всего лишь пешки в моей игре... Я отправляю их на верную смерть... Я не должна к ним привязываться! 

Дафна молча обняла её и поцеловала в щёку. Кожа была холодной на ощупь и солёной от слёз. 

Дафна поцеловала в губы. 

Нора с размаху врезала по лицу, едва не свалив с ног. 

— Этот поцелуй сладострастный! Значит, мне не почудилось, когда ты навела на меня иллюзию, — воздух вокруг Норы загудел от псионической силы, — Дафна, скажи мне честно — ты испытываешь влечение к своему полу? 

— Да, я лесбиянка! — криво усмехнулась девушка, — что теперь предпримешь?! 

— Ничего, — Нора опустилась на стул, — только не забывай, что я мусульманка. 

— Да я скорее поверю в то, что на миндальном дереве вырастет картошка, чем в твою приверженность религии! 

— Тогда ещё один момент — меня женщины не привлекают от слова совсем. 

— Откуда тебе знать?! Я вижу, что ты девственница! 

— Врать не буду — у меня никогда не было половых отношений. Но я была влюблена в мужчину. 

— И чем закончились эти отношения? 

— Тогда я проходила ординатуру. 

— Так ты врач?! 

— Бывший врач. Меня лишили лицензии. 

— Мне кажется, ты бы не сделала ничего такого, за что бы следовало лишать лицензии. Тебя подставили. 

— Да меня подставили, — лицо Норы исказила болезненная гримаса, — во время ординатуры на меня напали хулиганы. Я тогда не владела псионическими способностями... я и драться толком не умела. И меня спас мужчина. 

— И в лучших традициях любовных романов ты в него влюбилась, — съязвила Дафна. 

— Да. Его звали Аляутдин. Я надеялась, что мы заключим брак, но он не хотел переезжать в Дар-ул-Исламию, а я не могла оставаться за границей. Нам пришлось расстаться. Я ничего не сказала родителям. Может оно и к лучшему. 

«Сколько всего ей пришлось пережить» — Дафна постигла секрет стойкости Норы. Но та не дала долго жалеть себя, отчеканив металлическим голосом. 

— Я не могу запретить любить себя, но ты не должна надеяться на взаимность. 

Командир указала на дверь. 

— И не вздумай целовать меня. В следующий раз ты так легко не отделаешься. 

На следующий день Нора решила заглянуть на свой сайт и увидела, что посетителей стало непривычно много. Она зашла на заглавную страницу прочитала некрологи на Лейлу и Айшу, с прикреплённой фотографией себя и своих солдат, как они читали джаназа-намаз. Комментарии выражали сочувствие и готовность поддержки. 

Нора точно помнила, что она это не публиковала. 

— Дафна Бергер, что это значит?! Ты что, фотографировала нас?! 

— Нет, конечно. Есть же чудесная штука, как сканирование памяти. Вот и сделала из своей головы снимок. 

— Но это же чёрный пиар... Танцы на костях. 

— Потому и опубликовала без твоего разрешения, хоть ты и притворяешься циничной сволочью, но на деле стукнутая с детства с благородством. Ты бы на такое никогда не пошла. 

Нора закусила губу. 

— Так нельзя. 

— Нора, встряхнись! Они знали, что отдают жизни для построения острова надежды. Так пусть их смерти не будут напрасными! 

Командир впервые улыбнулась за всё это время. 

***

Шуламит точила нож о правильный ремень. 

— Рядовой Зильбер, лейтенант Бекер вызывает к себе, — передала ей солдат. 

— Чего ей от тебя понадобилось? — нервно произнесла Яэль, — ты же уже отбыла наказание! 

Девушка лишь вложила нож в ножны и направилась в палатку. Ярдена сидела за столом, на котором стояла кружка с кофе и один надкусанный бутерброд. 

— Ты слышала сказку о Золушке? 

— Да. 

— Как фея-крестная превращает лохмотья в платье, тыкву в карету, а мышей в лошадей, и Золушка отправляется в дворец, но после полуночи магия рассеивается, и ей приходится бежать из дворца, чтобы её не разоблачили. 

Ярдену боялись, считая её чокнутой психопаткой. А каким счесть человека, который с тобой ласково разговаривает и посреди разговора берёт и бьёт в солнечное сплетение? Так что разговор о сказке совсем не к добру. 

— Я безошибочно определяю, врёт ли человек или нет. 

Шуламит стояла неподвижно, ожидая дальнейших действий. 

— Сколько тебе лет? 

— Девятнадцать! 

— Врёшь! 

В голосе не осталось и намёка на ласку — в нём звенела сталь. Лейтенант вскочила со стула. 

— Тебя выдаёт даже твоя невозмутимость. Любой бы из моих солдат начал бы дёргаться на твоём месте, даже если бы ей на самом деле было девятнадцать лет. 

Ярдена подошла к Шуламит и приблизила своё лицо так близко, что её синие глаза смотрели в упор в серые глаза солдата. 

— Да, ты выглядишь молодо. Стройная как кипарис, не пользуешься косметикой и не делаешь причёску. Но тебя выдают глаза. У тебя взгляд человека, повидавшего некоторое дерьмо. 

Молниеносный удар ногой по колену, — но Зильбер ловко увернулась от него. 

— Ты не та, кого за себя выдаёшь! 

Апперкот в голову — тот же результат. 

— Кто ты такая, Шуламит Зильбер?! — рычала лейтенант. 

— Ты не поверишь, кто я такая. 

Ярдена замерла на месте. 

— С этого места поподробнее. 

Теперь уже Шуламит двинулась навстречу командиру: 

— Как говорили на лекции по инфекционным болезням — одно отравление привокзальным пирожком убедительнее сотни санбюллетеней на тему пищевых токсикоинфекций. 

— Ты выражаешься не как медсестра. 

— Так я и не медсестра. Я врач. 

— Значит тебе точно не девятнадцать! На врача надо долго учиться. 

Шуламит стремительным движением положила руки на виски Ярдены. Та хотела отскочить... 

Ярдена открыла глаза. Она увидела под собой водную гладь и вопреки всем законам физики, стояла на поверхности, не проваливаясь. Она подняла глаза и поняла, что стоит посреди моря. По небу, оглашая воздух громкими криками, пролетела стая попугаев. Они двигались в направлении острова. Рядом стояла Шуламит. 

— Моё имя тебе ничего не скажет, но я всё равно представлюсь. Меня зовут Дамира Драйзер. 

— Врач Дамира, значит..., — Ярдена оскалилась, — и куда ты меня затащила? 

— В чертоги памяти. Теперь уже моя очередь удивляться твоей хладнокровности. 

— Ты псионик, — командир оглянулась, — и, судя по всему, неслабый псионик. 

— Да, — Дамира посмотрела вслед летящим птицам. 

— Значит террористы, которые друг друга расстреляли — твоих рук дело. 

Солдат молчала. 

— Что может столь могущественному человеку понадобиться от обычного командира? 

— Ты не обычный командир, Ярдена Бекер. 

Та скептически хмыкнула. 

— У тебя не просто талант продумывать оптимальную стратегию — у тебя полководческий гений. Как у Александра Македонского или Суворова. 

— Если я такой одарённый военачальник, то почему я глушу радикалов в заднице мира, вместо того, чтобы сесть в кресло генерала? 

— Может потому, что тебе хочется глушить радикалов в заднице мира? 

Ярдена и Дамира направились к острову. Вода упруго пружинила под ногами. 

— С какой стати я должна помогать тебе? 

— Я спасла Яэль. Ты не простила бы себе её смерть. 

— Почему ты так решила? 

— Ты понимала, что, скорее всего это сражение не выиграть и пришлось бы отступить. И Яэль бы осталась умирать в одиночестве. 

— Да, она зелёный подросток, который пошла воевать, чтобы заработать на лечение мамы, — командир страдальчески поморщилась. 

— Теперь же помоги спастись мне. 

— Странная просьба от человека, которого может любого стереть в порошок. 

— Я нахожусь в безнадёжном тупике. Пожалуйста, помоги мне придумать выход оттуда. 

***

Знали ли женщины, который стекались со всех концов земель дикого ислама, спасаясь от нежеланного замужества, насилия, тотального контроля, что Нора Адамс строила остров надежды для себя? Она казалась всем добрым пророком, пришедшим спасти всех обездоленных, и только Нора знала истинную цель. И Дафна догадывалась. 

Навалилась куча дел. Организовать работу поселения. Следить, как проходят аграрные работы, потому что поселение должно быть автономным или хотя бы полуавтономным. Военную подготовку пришлось переложить на членов отряда, но они неплохо справлялись. Регулярно писать новости на сайт. Налаживать сбор средств. Встречать людей из цивилизации, пришедших помочь — учителей, врачей, медсестёр, психологов и прочих. И помогать им адаптироваться к особенностям восточной культуры. Следить за передвижениями радикалов, и время от времени защищать поселение от них. Дафна — верная помощница неотлучно следовала за ней и помогала ей словом и делом. 

Как хорошо, что Дафна рядом. 

Нора замечала её жаждущий взгляд и хмурилась. Дафна к своей чести держала себя в руках и не позволяла себе ничего лишнего. 

Как плохо, что Дафна рядом. 

Поздно вечером Нора вспоминала, что она не вечно будет играть роль завхоза, сильные мира сего обязательно заинтересуются ей. И с одним из сильных мира сего ей предстоит схватка не на жизнь, а на смерть. Да, Ярдена помогла ей разработать стратегию, но подчеркнула, что больше ничем она больше помочь не может. Она научила Нору военной тактике, сказав, что её навыки хоть и хороши, но годятся лишь для киллера-одиночки. Нора предпочла умолчать, откуда она получила эти навыки. 

Девушка прекрасно осознавала, что за помощью обратиться не к кому. Но она совершенно не переживала. Методично воплощала созданный план и теперь просто ждала. Это не самоуверенность, не безразличие. Рациональный подход. Нет смысла мотать себе нервы, когда все зависит исключительно от следующего шага противника. 

Когда Нора сидела за компьютером, часовые доложили о делегации. Командир захлопнула ноутбук и вышла их встречать. 

Люди в форме передали приглашение на международный саммит. Часовые Валида и Танвира обнялись на радостях. Нора лишь кивнула головой. Дафна хоть и не могла сквозь ментальные блоки Норы прочитать что-либо, но что-то ей подсказывало, что эта новость не заставила её ликовать. 

«Спада знал, что значит приглашение на обед. С тех пор как христианство — глубоко цивилизующая сила — восторжествовала в Риме, уже не центурион являлся объявить от имени тирана: «Цезарь желает, чтобы ты умер», а любезный легат с улыбкой говорил от имени папы: «Его святейшество желает, чтобы вы с ним отобедали». 

Спустя через сборы чемодана, поездки на внедорожнике через пустыню до аэропорта, трансатлантический перелёт, такси, где жулик-водитель пытался её обобрать и очень горько об этом пожалел, заселения в гостиницу, Нора Адамс стоит перед зеркалом во весь рост. На неё смотрела женщина в графитово-чёрном костюме-двойке. На голову она повязала чёрный шарф, затем сняла с кепки брошку в виде полумесяца и приколола к груди. Убедившись в безупречности внешнего вида, Нора отправилась в холл. 

Саммит начался с пресс-конференции. Когда настала её очередь, Нора Адамс выступила с речью о своей миссии по созданию острова надежды для жертв семейного насилия. После речи она отвечала на вопросы журналистов. Когда остальные главы государств и движений сделали доклад, всех делегатов пригласили на фуршет. 

Помещение ресторана заполнилось мужчинами и женщинами в дорогих костюмах. Нора стояла у окна и держала в руке бокал с соком. Она была практически одна, хотя делегаты и подходили к ней, чтобы переговорить с ней, а потом уходили к другим. Женщина ждала одного человека. Беловолосый мужчина в светло-сером костюме пересёкся с ней взглядом. Они узнали друг друга. 

Рушан Хасанов и Дамира Драйзер. Отец и дочь. Смертельные враги. 

Дамира отпила сок. Рушан приблизился к ней, и к ним тут же подошёл официант с подносом. Президент взял бокал и завёл ничего не значащий разговор. Затем он так же ушёл, чтобы раствориться в толпе. Делегаты собрались в небольшие группы и вели непринуждённую беседу. 

«Нам нужно поговорить» — раздалось в голове. Нора допила сок и поставила бокал на стол. Рушан направился к выходу, Нора последовала за ним. Они встали посреди пустого коридора. 

— Ты ведь чего-то ждёшь, Рушан? — спросила Дамира и тут же согнулась в приступе рвоты. На полу образовалась кровавая лужа. 

— Отойди от него или я голову прострелю! — вбежала Рахиль, выхватив пистолет. 

Рушан телепортировался. Рахиль достала из кармана шприц-тюбик и воткнула в бедро девушки. 

— Пр-р-роклятье! — прорычала она. У Дамиры кровь текла из глаз, носа, рта 

— В чем дело? 

— Не шевелись! И где он достал эту гадость?! От неё даже универсальное противоядие не помогает! 

— Чем меня отравили? 

— «Кровавые слезы». Яд повреждает стенки кровеносных сосудов, вызывая массивные кровотечения. От него помогает только специфический антидот! 

— А универсальный? 

— Может только замедлить действие. Если не двигаться — на полчаса. Если двигаться... десять-пятнадцать минут. 

Дамира жутко усмехнулась кровавыми зубами. 

— Благодарю тебя, Рахиль, — и встала. 

— Не двигайся! 

— Извини, но дальше я сама, — и телепортировалась на крышу. 

Холодный ветер дул на крыше, пробирая до костей. Зрелый мужчина и молодая женщина стояли друг напротив друга. Противники безмолвствовали, но взгляды были выразительнее любых слов. В ледяных глазах не было ни гнева, ни страха, ни неприязни — одно равнодушие. Они знали, зачем собрались, потому не имело смысла попусту сотрясать воздух. 

Рушан и Дамира начали синхронное движение, будто бы начав танец. И сразу стало видно, что женщина не попадает в ритм. Яд распространялся по всему телу, разрушая новые сосуды. Кровь заливала глаза, забивала нос и трахею, каждые резкий удар разрывал капилляры мышц, образуя в их толще гематомы. Сигнал тревоги звучал уже без перерыва, и Дамире едва удавалось избегать пси-ударов. Ноги заплетались, так и норовя споткнуться, а руки болели и, по ощущениям, весили по тонне каждая. 

Десять минут пролетели как миг. 

Дамира рухнула на крышу, заливая бетон кровью. Мокрая одежда противно липла к коже, а стылый ветер ещё и нагонял мурашки. 

— Кха, кха, кха! — с каждым движением выплёвывала кровавые ошмётки. 

— Почему ты не сдаёшься? Ты же ведь не склонна к бессмысленному героизму! 

— О, да уж кем-кем, а благородным рыцарем из романов Вальтера Скотта меня не назовёшь. Кха! — прохрипела она. 

— Тогда что? 

— Ты не извлёк урока из первой встречи. Ты не задумывался, почему тебе не удалось меня убить? Потому что я могу предвидеть будущее! 

— И что же ты увидела. 

— Кха! Что наши жизни закольцованы. Если ты убьёшь меня, то погибнешь сам. 

— Что за чушь ты порешь... А! — Рушана стошнило кровью. 

— Да, именно об этом я и говорила... 

Дамира произвела последний пси-удар, свалив Рушана с ног. Затем она сделала пару шагов и упала рядом с ним. 

— Я не смогу жить без тебя, — сказала она, прижавшись к груди отца. 

***

Дафна включила воспроизведение видео. 

— Если ты смотришь это видео, то вероятнее всего меня нет в живых, — Нора криво усмехнулась, — ты правильно отметила, что я не просто так все это затеяла. Мой отец — президент Мусульманского государства. И он хочет меня убить, за то, что я унаследовала от него псионические способности. Я пытаюсь заставить его считаться с собой, но я не знаю, выиграю ли я эту схватку. Дафна, если он выживет, ни в коем случае не пытайся бороться с ним. Он намного сильнее тебя и самое главное — он умён и коварен. Тебе его не победить ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но у меня есть важное оружие против него — это моя ДНК. Я заморозила свои яйцеклетки. Дафна, возьми их и… — Нора устало приложила руку к лицу, — господи, как это тупо звучит. Выведи из них детей. Это всё что я хотела сказать. Прощай. 

— Нора..., — по лицу Дафны заструились слезы, — нет, я не дам этому ублюдку убить тебя!!! 

***

— Дафна, я договорилась о покупке антидота! Ты можешь принести его? 

— Дай мне координаты! — узнав их, тут же исчезла и через пять секунд принесла шприцы. 

— Да ты быстро! 

— А то! Моя способность — сверхскорость! 

— Асель! Я займусь Рушаном, а ты реанимируй Дамиру. 

— Хорошо, — врач не удивилась такому распределению обязанностей. Они одновременно ввели противоядие. 

— Таких отцов надо топить в сортире! — негодовала Дафна. 

— Он слишком важен для Дар-ул-Исламии, поэтому мы должны сохранить ему жизнь, — бесстрастно ответила Рахиль. 

— То есть он может хоть младенцев жрать, лишь бы Дар-ул-Исламии хорошо?! 

— В каннибализме он не был замечен. А в политике вытворяют вещи и похуже. 

— Дафна, тащи кибермедик, подключичный катетер и десять юнитов искусственной крови, — Асель передала по мыслепередаче, что где находится. 

— Сию секунду, — через десять секунд Дафна вернулась с требуемым. Асель включила кибермедик, и тот охватил щупальцами грудь девушки. 

— Назови жизненные показатели. 

— Артериальное давление 60 на 40, пульс 130 в минуту, шоковый индекс 2,1, сатурация... 

— Начни ИВЛ и поставь подключичный катетер, — Асель притянула иглу, — Дафна, побудь стойкой для капельницы. Начинаю переливание искусственной крови. 

Последующее время только успевали менять пакеты с голубой жидкостью. 

— Назови жизненные показатели. 

— Артериальное давление — 80 на 60, пульс 120 ударов в минуту, шоковый индекс 1,5, сатурация 93 процентов. 

— Восемьдесят на шестьдесят уже лучше, чем шестьдесят на сорок. Значит, мы сможем довезти до реанимации. 

— Я связалась с президентской клиникой. Реанемобиль уже едет, — сообщила Рахиль. 

— Принеси ещё дексамед, допамин и пять единиц искусственной крови. 

Асель заправила препараты и стала ждать. 

— Она выживет?! 

— Не знаю, — беззаботно ответила врач, — действие яда удалось остановить, но она получила тяжёлые поражения внутренних органов. Так что неизвестно, сможет ли она выкарабкаться. 

— Почему вы врачи никогда не можете говорить нормально?! 

— Потому что, несмотря на современные достижения медицины, — так же беззаботно продолжила Асель, — всё ещё очень многое зависит от человеческого организма. Мы лишь можем направлять процессы и надеяться, что они приведут к выздоровлению. Если у неё хватит внутренних ресурсов, чтобы справиться с последствиями яда, то она выживет. 

— А если не хватит?! 

— Это же очевидно — она умрёт. 

— Проклятье! — Дафна сжала кулаки. 

— А что ты так за неё волнуешься? — удивилась Рахиль. 

— Потому что... я её люблю, — последние слова произнесла шёпотом и заплакала. 

***

Рушан выписался через две недели. Шли дни, мерно пищали приборы в реанимации, записывая все жизненные показатели. Состояние Дамиры не улучшилось — она по-прежнему находилась в коме. 

— Она сказала, что наши жизни закольцованы, и мы не сможем жить друг без друга, — произнёс Рушан, — но я жив, значит и она должна прийти в сознание! — он положил руку на голову девушки. 

«Земля же была безвидна и пуста, и тьма над бездною, и Дух Божий носился над водою» — думала Дамира, плывя в пустоте без пространства и времени. Она чувствовала себя тем самым бесплотным духом, летящим над бездной. 

«Кто я? Что я? Я жива или мертва? Хотя какая разница?» — Дамира прикрыла бы глаза, если бы у неё были глаза и веки. 

«Дамира, очнись!». 

«Чей это голос? Он такой знакомый...». 

«Я — твой отец». 

«Папа?». 

«Нет... Биологический отец». 

«Стало быть... ты жив?». 

«Мы живы, Дамира. Просыпайся». 

Дамира открыла глаза. Приборы запищали, сигнализируя о том, что пациент пришёл в сознание. 

— Отец, — захрипела она. 

***

Группа из пятерых человек стояли на балконе небоскрёба, любуясь на город с высоты птичьего полёта. 

— На самом деле тебя зовут Дамира, — произнесла Дафна. 

— С тюркского значит твёрдая, подобная железу, — ответила женщина. 

— Тебе это имя подходит больше, чем Нора. Я узнала, что с арабского переводится как «светлая». 

— Можно сказать, что это производное от моего имени, — вмешался Рушан, — с персидского означает «светлый, источающий свет». 

— Мы несём свет людям — усмехнулась Дамира. 

— Вы как хотите, а я отправляюсь на родину, — изрекла Дафна, — я выполнила своё предназначение. Ты что дальше намерена делать, Дамира? 

— Я вернусь на остров надежды. Моё дело совсем далеко от завершения. 

— Моё дело тоже — промолвил Рушан. 

Они пожали друг другу руки и псионики растаяли в воздухе. На балконе остались Рахиль и Асель. 

— Интересно, они не могли уйти в закат без спецэффектов? — съязвила врач. 

— Придётся нам воспользоваться самым тривиальным способом — выйти через дверь. 


End file.
